The changing of the shape and color of hair is an important field in modern cosmetics. Because of this, the appearance of the hair can be adapted both to current fashion trends and to the individual wishes of the particular person. To change the hair color, the skilled artisan is familiar with a variety of coloring system depending on the coloring requirements. Oxidation dyes are typically used for permanent, intense dyeing with good fastness properties and good gray coverage. Such coloring agents typically include oxidation dye precursors, so-called developer components and coupler components, which together form the actual dyes under the influence of oxidizing agents, such as, for example, hydrogen peroxide. Oxidation dyes are notable for outstanding, long-lasting color results, but are also associated to a certain degree with hair damage.
If the user would like to change the hair color only temporarily, he/she can resort to coloring agents with direct dyes. In this case, already formed dyes diffuse from the coloring agent into the hair fiber. In comparison with oxidative hair coloring, the colors obtained with direct dyes have a lower durability and a more rapid washing out. Gray coverage, which can be achieved with direct dyes, are also generally in need of improvement. The reduced hair damage of coloring with direct dyes is advantageous, however.
There are various aids typically available to the user for applying these coloring agents.
The ready-to-use oxidative dyes are normally prepared shortly before use by mixing two components (color cream and formulation with oxidizing agents). The application mixture can be prepared in this case, for example, by combined shaking in a bottle, after which the application mixture is removed via a spout located on the bottle or an application aid. Optionally, the mixing of both components in a mixing bowl and the removal of the ready-to-use agent from the bowl using a brush or a dye brush are also possible.
Coloring agents based on direct dyes usually comprise only one component, which can be packaged, for example, in a tube or bottle. The application can occur in a similar way by direct removal from the bottle or also by transfer to a bowl.
Hair coloring agents were developed with the aim of coloring hair, i.e., keratinic material. Because the skin is a keratinic material as well, the dyes or oxidation dye precursors used in hair coloring agents also have the potential of staining the skin. This potential can be expressed more or less greatly depending on the dye class employed. In principle, direct dyes color the skin often more greatly than oxidation dye precursors, and in the case of acid dyes the skin staining is often especially pronounced.
To minimize skin staining, it is therefore advantageous to prevent any skin contact with the coloring agents whenever possible. There are different aids available to the user for the accurate application of the coloring agent such as, for example, the previously described applicators or spouts. When the coloring agent is applied, the hands or the forehead area of the user need not necessarily come into contact with the coloring agent.
The coloring agent must be rinsed out as completely and thoroughly as possible, however. The user generally must usually use his/her hands for this process. The forehead or nape area also invariably comes into contact with the coloring agent during the washing out process.
In order to minimize contact between hands and coloring agents when the coloring agent is rinsed out, a coloring product usually also includes a pair of gloves that the user can wear during the rinsing out process.
Providing gloves is typical practice in products intended for single use. If, in contrast, the amount included in the coloring product is designed for multiple use, providing several pairs of gloves is neither an economically viable nor a lasting solution.
Lastly, there are also application forms that make the wearing of gloves impractical during single use as well. To cover only slightly gray hair, individual gray hair areas, or the roots, there are products on the market, for example, that require only a short contact time and can also be used in the shower. Wearing gloves in the shower also does not appear to be very convenient for the user.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for the above-described application forms, a method that enables the coloring of hair with the minimization of skin staining, without the user being instructed to use gloves while washing out the agent.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.